


a 'date.'

by starrdustdreaming



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, hank likes figure skating, it gets soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdustdreaming/pseuds/starrdustdreaming
Summary: “Careful.” Hank calls out, and as Connor finds a more stable way to stand he just catches the older man’s smug smirk. “Don’t worry, Con. Everyone’s a bit messy with their first time.”Connor knows exactly what Hank is implying (or rather, referencing,) and it makes his face heat up, a slight dark blue. Still blushing, Connor pushes at Hank’s shoulder, letting out an embarrassed noise and fixing his gaze on the skates he’s wearing. Hank laughs again, nothing but love in his eyes. “You adorable little shit.” he mumbles, ruffling Connor’s hair before turning to the rink. Their session started five minutes ago. “Alright, let’s go. See how long it takes for you to fall on your ass.”It does not take long for Connor to fall on his ass.





	a 'date.'

When Hank asks if Connor wants to go out on a ‘date,’ he’s a little confused.

Of course, he knows what a date _is_ . He’s seen dates gone wrong result in assault, murder. Several other things he doesn’t particularly wish to name. But he’s also seen humans- and androids, with the acceptance of them and their deviancy- walking along the streets, holding hands and laughing. Hank always cringes at the public displays, pointing them out to Connor with a slight laugh and remarking on how _gross_ couples are. It doesn’t even let up after they get together, either.

And Hank doesn’t know that Connor’s actually kind of jealous of those people.

But still. He’s confused, because Hank, someone who at the very least dislikes dates, is asking Connor on one with a red tint to his cheeks and a slightly awkward smile as they sit on the sofa watching some old cartoon.

For a second, he doesn’t respond, stuck in place. Connor counts to three, hand resting on his thigh and clenching the fabric of his pants, and clears his throat.

“Um,” he begins, LED flashing yellow for a few moments.  “What bought this on, Lieutenant..?”

 _“Hank.”_ the other corrects, fixing him with a stern (still nervous) not-quite glare. “And we’re getting a break after this, I figured we’d do something other than sit on our asses and watch TV all day…” he looks to the side, then, blush darkening just slightly. “Besides, we haven’t really.. done any of that lovey-dovey crap. I dunno, it’ll be.. nice. I guess.” Hank’s sudden shyness is endearing, and despite the fact that there’s still a question to be answered, Connor leans back into him, looking up at him with a fond smile. This only seems to fluster Hank further, and he stares back at Connor before huffing out an indignant, “Well?!”

“Of course.” Connor answers immediately, watching Hank’s expression soften and his hand reach out to ruffle Connor’s hair. “Do you have anything planned?”

“..not really.” Hank answers, carding his fingers through Connor’s hair now. Connor leans into it, letting out a content noise. “I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Connor lets out a snort at that.

“I could look into some options.” he offers, already looking back at the cliche love movies that play at 10pm while Hank and Connor are too caught up in eachother’s lips to pay attention. He begins to list off some options, after filtering out all the tragic stories where someone will inevitably die at the end (and the bar.) “We could try a picnic, the movies, a restaurant, a fair, ice skating…” Connor trails off, noticing how Hank’s eyes almost light up at the last one. “Does that interest you?” Hank smiles a little, the glint in is eyes somewhat nostalgic.

“I used to skate, back in the day. Never got far, though.” Connor tries to imagine Hank, younger, doing… whatever it is that figure skaters _do._ He tries to think, reach into the corners of his mind that might have seen a glimpse of the sport on TV, but there’s nothing. Obviously, they skate. On the ice. But that’s it.

“..what did you do?” Connor’s not particularly good at masking his actual question, and Hank notices fairly quickly with a light chuckle.

“Skating was a magical sport, while it was still popular. You know, you had to be all graceful and shit despite the fact that you were one tiny slip away from a concussion. _I_ was absolutely shit at that part. Broke both my wrists before I learned how to fall properly.” he reminisces, voice fond.

Connor finds his eyes drifting to Hank’s arms, observing but not scanning. Searching for damage from injuries that must’ve happened at least thirty years ago. And after a few more quiet moments, Connor begins tracing light patterns along the inside of Hank’s wrist. “I guess it was fun, though.”

“It sounds… interesting.” and once again, Connor is horrible at disguising his slight annoyance at not getting an answer to his question.

“Yeah, yeah, what did we do. I’m getting to it.” Hank suddenly seems to be looking for something, though he doesn’t pull his wrist away from where Connor is now holding his hand. Eventually, he pulls out the TV remote from where he’d been sitting on it and starts searching through the channels. “Right, 2018 Winter Olympics. Men’s Free Skate.” he says, before playing the footage.

It’s paused on the scene of a man, with dark hair and tears streaming down his cheeks, smiling at someone else, presumably his competitor. As Hank rewinds, Connor can’t help but question why he keeps this footage around; it’s at least 20 years old and there had been more Olympics since. Well, at least before the Olympics had officially been cancelled, following scandals about android referees and judges being tampered with in an event that noone seemed to care for anymore.

Hank just grins, the light of the TV echoed in his eyes. “I’m sentimental. And besides, sappy as it sounds, this is inspirational as _fuck.”_

Connor’s failing to see why; the man from before (Yuzuru Hanyu, from Japan, as Hank had eagerly pointed out) skates, practically floating across the ice and his body taking hold of the music with every slight movement. Sure, it’s a beautiful performance, but Connor doesn’t see how this is inspirational, especially to someone like Hank. So, he explains.

“Yuzuru Hanyu. Gold medallist, first man in 66 years to win two consecutive Olympic titles. A hell of an achievement on it’s own, without mentioning how damn resilient this fucker is.” Hank turns back to the screen. “Injured his leg doing a jump, had months off and only got his jumps back _three weeks_ before the Olympics.” now that startles Connor; looking at the performance on the TV, he’d closely analyzed all of the jumps (which, he’s gathered, are very important to the skater’s score) and the specific movements that make them up. The way the skater’s foot digs into the ice (with this Yuzuru, it’s lighter. More.. elegant.) during the toe loop, lutz, flip. The way the skater launches into the air, with little to no assistance, during a salchow or loop or axel- according to Hank, the last two are particularly fantastic.

Connor’s no expert but he can hazard a guess that those jumps are extremely hard. He wonders, how much someone would be willing to put on the line, how strong-willed and devoted to your career you’d have to be, to do the one thing you longed for all along. And to completely relearn those jumps, three weeks before the event that defines your worth…

Connor can see bits of Hank, in that story, and it makes him smile. Soft.

“I was already off of skating by the time of these Olympics; kept me fit and all but it’s hardly a ‘manly’ sport. Guys I was working with would have never let me live it down,” Hank laughs a little bitterly, at that last part. “But, you know. It was cool. I wanted to be like that.”

“I can see that.” Connor remarks, turning to face his lover properly at this point and taking both his hands in his own. “And you are. You are, really- so dedicated to your career. You’ve helped so many people.” looking into Hank’s eyes now, they’re a little watery, and the older man looks to the side. Something unsaid hangs in the air, but Connor knows better than to press further, knows that Hank’s reassured smile and soft kiss are more important than Connor’s own curiosity.

“Right, enough of that sappy shit, Con. We’ve gotta plan this date.”

* * *

Hank and Connor arrive at the local ice rink two minutes before their session is supposed to start, Connor bundled up in a scarf and old, too-large jacket that Hank had insisted upon, half because he was concerned for him getting too cold (which, apparently, he can do now. CyberLife and their stupid realistic updates…) and half because Connor _knows_ Hank finds it cute (he’s been staring at him with a faint little smile since they got in the car earlier.)

“Damn rental skates..” Hank is at least trying to tone down his language since there’s children around, which Connor very much appreciates. “Always make me feel like I’m going to break my ankles.”

Connor pauses in the middle of tying his skates- copying exactly how Hank had done it- and goes to stand up, LED flashing yellow in alarm as he starts trying to calculate the probability of that actually _happening._

Hank sighs. “I was joking.”

“Oh.” Conner laughs a little, LED turning back into blue, before bending over to continue tying his skates again. _“Lieutenant,_ please stop staring at my behind.”

Connor can’t see his face, but Hank’s probably blushing when he lets out a kind of wordless half-stutter, before abruptly standing up and going to watch at the side of the rink rather than letting his (rather obvious) stare linger on Connor. When he’s finished tying his skates, Connor stands but wobbles a bit.

“Careful.” Hank calls out, and as he finds a more stable way to stand he just catches the older man’s smug smirk. “Don’t worry, Con. Everyone’s a bit messy with their _first time.”_

Connor knows exactly what Hank is implying (or rather, _referencing,)_ and it makes his face heat up, a slight dark blue. Still blushing, Connor pushes at Hank’s shoulder, letting out an embarrassed noise and fixing his gaze on the skates he’s wearing. Hank laughs again, nothing but love in his eyes. “You adorable little shit.” he mumbles, ruffling Connor’s hair before turning to the rink. Their session started five minutes ago. “Alright, let’s go. See how long it takes for you to fall on your ass.”

It does not take Connor long to fall on his ass.

As soon as he steps onto the ice, he flails his limbs around uselessly before steadying himself against the boards. He really wishes he’d spent less time analyzing the jumps in those performances and more of how they actually moved without falling over.

Hank is quite obviously enjoying this, bearing a shiteating grin as he casually skates around. Through his frustration, Connor attempts to analyze Hank’s movements. If Connor didn’t know any better, he’d assume that Hank still skated regularly; the older man gliding across the ice, relaxed. As if the skates are simply an extension of his body.

Connor huffs, and tries again. It’s slightly more successful, though he still has to cling to Hank’s arm when he stumbles suddenly. Upon seeing the other’s amused grin, he insists that this was simply his natural reaction. Not like he’d gone through at least three other scenarios in his mind, most of which had included falling safely or just.. not falling at all. Not like this was probably the most inconvenient scenario but Connor just _likes it,_ okay.

“Connor,” Hank says after about a minute of skating around, having the android practically hugging him. “Are you gonna let go or what?”

“Um- yes, but-” he tries to think of an excuse, yet comes up empty. Honesty is the best policy, he guesses… “I like… this. Holding onto you.” quieter, he adds on, “it’s nice.” Hank looks about ready to melt on the spot, face a lovely shade of red and arm quickly finding it’s way around Connor’s waist.

“You and your fu-” a kid skates by, her mother glaring at Hank as they pass. “Your _damn_ cute clinginess.” he gives a half-hearted shake of his arm, but Connor only lets go so he can properly link their arms together.

“Hank,” Connor is smiling, skating a bit easier now. “Teach me some... ‘cool’ tricks?”

And okay, Hank could easily tell Connor to fuck off, because he knows that android brain of his could just copy what someone experienced is doing, but who is he to say no to that downright gorgeous smile?

(And okay, Connor ends up falling on his ass more than once, but his cute, determined huff after he gets up every time is worth it.

Really, seeing Connor _happy_ is worth anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> guess i.... like this ship now.
> 
> this is so self indulgent good GOD, i mean i love this game (as much as i wish it was...................... better) and i love figure skating???? match made in heaven tbh
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed, i have more stuff planned for this ship that'll hopefully be up soon!


End file.
